shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: God's Tongue
God's Tongue is the second episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary Erina Nakiri tastes the last dishes prepared by the students in class at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, only to be fumed with disappointment. Meanwhile, when Sōma Yukihira reaches the school entrance, Jōichirō Yukihira tells Sōma that he is now cooking in Manhattan Royal Hotel, New York through the phone. Jōichirō then tells Sōma that he will never surpass him unless he manages to survive there until graduation, irritating Sōma, and thus ending the conversation moments later. As Sōma enters Tōtsuki grounds, he encounters a group of rich students preparing to take the entrance exams with him. He then meets Yoshiaki Nikaidō, one of the rich students, as he takes a seat with him. After Sōma reveals his humble background, Yoshiaki kicks Sōma off the bench. Halfway as he states Tōtsuki will only accept someone with high stardards, he gets attacked by Sōma. Yoshiaki's bodyguards then attempt to stop the situation at hand. Later, the students gather in a kitchen to undergo the entrance exam. It is revealed that Erina will be the examiner of this exam. The students bemoan their luck as she is renowned for her strict passing mark and huge influence. As she explains her own rules for gaining admission, all the students except Sōma, flee as she finishes, fearing that their names will forever be stained by her words in the culinary industry. Being the only student left, Sōma asks on whether or not he could take the test, patting Erina on the shoulder. Hisako Arato, Erina's secretary, then shoves Sōma as she explains Erina's regal status. Sōma unmoved, proceeds to cook his dish for Erina. Erina attempts to end the exam when she sees a plain bowl of scrambled eggs, stating that it was a waste of her time and could only approve of dishes concentrated on extravagance and innovation. Sōma remains unmoved and stops her, claiming that his dish is far from finished. Erina then noticed that there are jellied broth cubes hidden beneath the eggs. Sōma then pours the contents of the bowl into a bowl of rice. The jellied broth then melts with the heat of the rice and the Transforming Furikake Gohan is complete. Erina orders Sōma to serve the dish to her after being stunned by its fragrant aroma. She then takes a bite of the dish and attempts to take a second before being teased by Sōma. Just as she takes a third bite, Erina entered in a state of ecstasy. Sōma asked her if his dish was delicious or disgusting. Due to Sōma's arrogance and her pride, Erina responded with the latter. Erina then contacts the authorities in Tōtsuki, stating that no one passed her test, while Sōma sits outside in dismay. Shortly after, Senzaemon Nakiri tastes the Transforming Furikake Gohan, which causes him to strip the top portion of his robe. He then crushes Sōma's failed report paper, and registers him into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Characters in Order of Appearance * Erina Nakiri * Sōma Yukihira * Jōichirō Yukihira * [[McFly|'McFly']]' '(Debut) * Hisako Arato (Debut) * Yoshiaki Nikaidō (Debut) * Senzaemon Nakiri (Debut) Featured Dishes * Sōma Yukihira's Transforming Furikake Gohan Manga and Anime Differences *Erina Nakiri is seen asking her schedule much later in the anime after tasting the dishes. She is notably alone with Hisako Arato in the anime whereas in the manga, she asks Hisako when the students are still kneeling apologetically towards her. **It is also noted that Hisako kneels together with them but did otherwise in the anime, as she simply bowed while giving the schedule. *In the manga, McFly only held a glass of wine. However, he held a different culinary utensil with each hand in the anime. *In the anime, Yoshiaki Nikaidō does not explain Erina's regal status to Sōma as detailed compared to the manga. Some of his lines are carried over to Hisako when she shoves Sōma away. *The scene where Erina intimates herself to Hisako has been extended. She also addresses Hisako by name unlike in the manga where her name was only revealed much later at Chapter 52. **In the manga, some of the lines after that scene was carried back towards the scene in the anime counterpart, meaning that the scene produced more lines than it should have. This causes Sōma to actually interrupt them in the anime instead of startling only Erina before she walks away in the manga. *Before beginning his test, Sōma flips the kitchen knife way higher compared to the manga. In the anime, he flips it so high to the extent that it startled Hisako. *Before Erina takes a second bite at Sōma's Transforming Furikake Gohan, Sōma teases her before she slams the table once out of embarrassment. In the anime, she slams it multiple times and appears more riled than her manga counterpart. * Senzaemon Nakiri makes an earlier appearance in the anime. He notably appears to be eavesdropping on Sōma's test in the anime. This did not happen in the manga. * After Sōma's test concluded and with everyone leaving, Senzaemon tests Sōma's dish and does his signature strip in the anime, something that did not happen at all in the manga. He does this comparably later in the manga. In the manga, Senzaemon is only seen doing this for the first time after tasting his grandaughter's dish in Chapter 64. *Sōma never went and told Yoshiaki about the outcome of his test in the anime. The scene was cut most probably due to limited time. Navigation zh:動畫第2集：神之舌 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Introduction Arc